Katerina Petrova
by parallel-universe20
Summary: This is the story about the lonely Katherine Pierce. It begins in 1942 after she ran from the Mikaelsons. Katerina is aided by Rebekah who teaches her how to be a vampire.
1. Katerina Petrova

England, 1492

Nowhere to go. Nowhere to be. No one to be with. Lost. Katerina finds herself in the middle of the woods, no idea what to do next. She just found her family slaughtered by the man who tried to sacrifice her for his own selfish gain. She can't stop the crying, nor the pain. Her emotions have been heightened, because she just became a vampire and has no one to share her sorrows with. The only thing stronger than her sadness is her hunger. She keeps walking through the dark woods until she finally finds a little village. She approaches one simple house and knocks on the door.

"Help. Please!" - She screamed.

A man opens the door and before he could even ask anything she attacks him and kills him instantly. Along with his family.

"Impressive. I see you're having fun." – Rebekah says as she walks through.

"Rebekah" – Katerina utters very frightened.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in my brother's little vendetta."

"So… why are you here?"

"I got bored. And curious."

"How did you find me?!"

"Did you really think it would be that easy for you to leave the mansion without getting caught? I gave you a way out of that house."

"Wait… What? Why?"

"My brother is enough of a bastard as a vampire. If he succeeds in breaking that bloody curse, he'd become even more obnoxious. Consider this my vengeance for keeping me daggered in a coffin all those years."

"He'll never forgive you. He's going to hunt you down for eternity."

"I'd be more concerned about you. If Nicklaus finds you he'll tear you to shreds. Luckily for you I have no interest in letting that traitor get anything he wants. That being said you're safe with me."

"Okay, so... what do you suggest we do now, then?"

"First of all, find a nicer place to live than this piece of garbage."

"And then what?"

"Then, I'll teach you how to live as a vampire!"

"Will I be this hungry all the time?" – Katerina asked arrogantly.

"Gets better. In fact why don't I teach you how to make it go away… vampire style."

Rebekah smiles to Katerina, who is a bit confused but seems to like what the blonde vampire is saying. The both leave the house full of dead bodies and walk to the center of the village. Rebekah approaches a group of villagers and asks Katerina:

"Will you start… or shall I?"

Katerina's eyes become red and the villagers start to scream in fear and pain, as they get attacked by the two vampires, who kill everyone present.

Katerina looks at Rebekah with a smirk on her face and as she becomes this new person, the pain starts to go away.

"Now that we're refreshed how about you and I go find a place to stay, I have no intention in living in the streets" – Katerina says.

"Wait, there is one thing you need to do first." – Rebekah replies

"What?"

"Your name. Klaus is smart. He will keep tailing the name Katerina Petrova."

"So, I must leave it behind. How about… Katherine Pierce?"

"Perfect!" – Rebekah tells as she starts to smile.

And just like that, Katherine Pierce was born.


	2. The Survivor

A week later, the two vampires were living in a big cottage. Rebekah is training Katherine to fight and to defend herself.

"So, how many times have you run off with a doppelganger?" – Katherine asks while trying to keep up her breath.

"None. You are the first one to survive this long."

"What? What do you mean?!"

"I'm saying I've killed all the other doppelgangers before my brother gets to sacrifice them."

"What's the deal between you two? Why would you do this to your own brother?"

"Over the years, I've had many boyfriends. But Niklaus has killed every single one of them. He says no man will ever be good enough for his little sister, but I honestly think he just doesn't want me to leave him for anyone else."

"So in return you killed all the doppelgangers he found."

"He's sacrificed my happiness my entire life. I'm just returning the favor."

"But I don't understand… Klaus is stark raving mad, how is it he never tried to put an end to your repeated attacks to the doppelgangers? How does he still let you live with him?"

"That's the thing about my brother. I tried to do it all in secret, but one day he found out. And he drove a dagger through my heart… and laid me to rest for a hundred years. Until he woke me up again. But I'm not scared of him. I will never let him be happy, no matter what the cost." - Rebekah says as her eyes get wet.

"If you've killed all of them, why am I still alive?" – Katherine asks confused, with a little smile she tries to hide.

"I don't know. There's something about you that I've liked from the moment you set foot in that house. You're a survivor. I admire that."

"Well, then thank you." – Katherine smiles, but is instantly thrown to the floor.

"Come on. Enough chit chat. No more distractions. You must learn how to fight if you don't want to end up being tortured by my brother for the rest of eternity."

They kept training up until sunset. Katherine's will of surviving was so great, that she would always get back on her feet and fight Rebekah, who is much stronger, but was willing to turn Katherine Pierce into a fighter. A survivor.

"I'm hungry!" Said Katherine exhausted.

"I have an idea. There's something you need to learn about us vampires." Said Rebekah with a smirk on her face as she knew she would surprise her friend.

They headed to a local tavern nearby that was always full of movement. As they entered, all the eyes turned to them. Rebekah's blonde hair shined bright as gold and so, she instantly became the center of attentions.

"Choose anyone you like." She said.

"Choose?" Katherine asked confused, not understanding what Rebekah meant.

"Look, one of the best things about being a vampire is that you can compel people to do whatever you want." Rebekah explained, but Kat was still didn't understanding how it would work.

"Just watch me."

Katherine watches as Rebekah walks towards a guy. Just a few simple words and he already looked like he had fallen in love with her. She goes back to her friend and takes the guy with her.

"So, what are you going to do with him now?" Katherine asked, though she already knew what her answer would be.

"I'll have my fun with him… Then I'll feed on him. Whether he lives or dies, depends on how good he is." She looks at him and makes a naughty smile.

"Now, you're turn. Choose someone and have your fun." Rebekah added.

So she did. She chose someone from the crowd and left. The next day, Katherine opens her eyes and rolls over the bed. She sees the guy she had compelled the day before and smiles. He wakes up, confused and weak. She gets closer to him and kisses him. Her face changed as veins appeared in her eyes. She bites his neck and drinks from him.

"Now leave and forget everything you saw tonight." She says abruptly compelling him.

He gets up and puts on his clothes. He looks very confused, but starts leaving instantly, with no questions. She gets out of the bed and gets dressed. Katherine walks down the stairs and meets Rebekah.

"I see you had fun." Rebekah says with a smirk on her face.

"You were right. There are ways to have fun, even when you have a psychopath after you." Kat replies.

"I told you. You still have a lot to learn. Luckily for you I have all the time in the world to teach you."

Katherine looks at Rebekah with a scared look as she realizes she's going to have to run from Klaus for eternity.

"Come on. Let's get to our training. You still have a lot to improve."


End file.
